Nopony can hear you
by Saphire415
Summary: Rarity wakes up to find herself in what she thinks is a dark cave, but when the lights go on she see's something nopony should ever see.


Rainbow Dash swooped through the clouds, they swallowed up into thin air as she peirced them with her hind legs. She landed gracefully and looked up to see a clear sky. She smiled, proud of her hard work. Rainbow Dash was planning on dropping by Twilight's to borrow a new Daring-Do book. She unfolded her wings and took flight, the ground got smaller and smaller as she lifted herself into the skies. The wind blew through Rainbow Dashes colorful mane. She inhaled the new, spring air. A wide smile spread across her face, the flying conditions were beautiful. She spotted Twilight's library and dove down at full speed, not to her avail. Rainbow Dash shreiked as she crashed through Twilight Sparkles roof. She stood up, unable to see anything. It took her a few seconds to realize she had crashed into Twilight's globe of Equestria and it was on her head as if it was a mask. She took it off and clumsily tripped over her own tail. She expected to see an annoyed Twilight Sparkle but looked up to see her laughing hysterically,

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash whined,

"You wouldn't be laughing if you crashed into your friends library all the time!".

Twilight rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, the gaping hole was very visible next to all the other boarded up holes,

"You're helping me clean up, you know that, right?"

Rainbow Dash frowned, "Ehh..sorry, Twi. I have alot of work to get done."

she said in an obvious tone. She turned around to open the door, but found Apple Jack and Big Macintosh standing in the doorway,

"Howdy!" Apple Jack greeted the two. She looked around at the mess,

"I reckon' Rainbow made one of her entrances?"

Apple Jack said, her hoove covering her mouth, hiding her huge smile. Rainbow face-hoofed,

"Twilight? Do you have the latest Daring-Do book?" she asked. Twilight shrugged,

"I'll look". Twilight Sparkle then glared at Apple Jack and Big Macintosh,

"Why did you guy's stop by?" she asked the siblings,

"We've got some apple-stealing pests" Apple Jack complained,

"Yeap," Big Macintosh cut in,

"we were wondering if ya'll had any rat-vanguishing spells in yer' spell book" he asked. Twilight Sparkle shook her head, Rainbow Dash was in a heap on the floor. She raised her head and shot up into the air,

"I'll help!" she shouted. Everyone in the room laughed,

"I can help herd them away with my awesome skills!" Apple Jack sighed,

"Alrighty, partner, lets get going then".

Rainbow Dash went straight up into the air as she was instructed by Big Macintosh. She spotted the crowd of rats just as Big Macintosh pointed her towards them. She sped towards them, a rainbow blur following her every turn. The helpless rodents scurried into the forest. Rainbow Dash landed and galloped towards Big Macintosh,

"Are those all the rats?" she asked,

"Yeap" he said in his usual reply,

"Well, then, my work here is done" she reported as she spread her cyan wings to take flight.

"Wait!" Big Macintosh shouted.

It was too late, he watched as Rainbow Dash impaled the sky. He sighed, he had been meaning to ask Rainbow Dash something. He hated to admit to himself why. He hated to admit to himself that he wanted Rainbow Dash in his games but knew it would be hard to get her there.

Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap on a soft cloud. She yawned and stretched her hind legs, she drowsily blinked and rose from her cloud bed, flying down towards the land below. "Rainbow Daaaaaaaaaaaash!"

she heard an awfully annoying voice call from behind her. Oh brother! What does Pinkie Pie want? Rainbow turned to see a frightened Pinkie Pie running towards her,

"It's Rarity! I haven't seen Rarity in 3 days!" Pinkie Pie shreiked as she collided with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sighed, they both scrambled to their hooves,

"She's probably making an important dress or something" Rainbow said, attempting to calm her friend down,

"No, no, no!" Pinkie whimpered, tears starting to form in her light blue eyes. Is Pinkie Pie really crying right now?

"It doesn't take Rarity 3 days to make any dress!" Pinkie Pie said in a firmer voice,

"Maybe it's a super duper important dress?" Rainbow suggested, still a bit drowsy from her nap,

"Rainbow! You have to help me find her!" Pinkie gasped, she started walking towards Rarity's house, dragging Rainbow Dash behind her.

Rarity opened her eyes. She was alone in the dark. She looked around to see stone walls, she could hear dripping water coming from every direction. She slowly moved forward, unable to see anything. She stepped in something thick and oily, Rarity shreiked as she stepped away from the suspicious puddle,

"My hooves!" she cried,

"Where am I?".

Suddenly a light appeared as if an opening door was letting it in, a stallion appeared in front of her. She recognized him as Apple Jack's older brother, Big Macintosh.

"Finally! Someponies come to save me!" Rarity exclaimed,

"Nope" Big Macintosh put in, looking down at Rarity's hooves. Rarity followed his gaze to find a pair of bloodstained hooves. Rarity let out a scream of terror and began to gallop towards the door. She felt something sharp enter her flank, she gasped as whatever it was peirced her. She fell on her back without realizing and pushed the object through her, Rarity let out a peircing scream and looked down at her belly. A sharp peice of glass stuck out right above her crotch. She let out another scream,

"HELP ME!" she called. Big Macintosh approached her,

"Nopony can hear you" he bent over and licked some of the blood off the glass, allowing Rarity to wrench in pain,

"How does it feel to get dirty?" he asked, a evil grin stretched across his face. Rarity began to cry as she watched her offender move across the room and open the door. Rarity was again alone in the dark.

Hours passed and the door finally opened, she saw not only Big Macintosh enter but a limp Twilight Sparkle being dragged behind him,

"She'll wake up in a bit, I have something planned for ya'll" he said, he bent over and ripped the glass out of Rarity's lower belly, Rarity screamed for help,

"Gosh darnit! Rarity, why wontcha listen to me, nopony can hear you!" he complained as he applied bandages to Rarity's wound.

"W-why am I still a-a-" Rarity gasped in pain,

"alive" she finished her sentence and closed her eyes, hoping they'd never open again.

Unfortunately, Rarity woke up. To her horror she saw Twilight Sparkle, now concious and looking very confused, she looked down at her wound. The fact she was still alive was nothing short of a miracle.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked nervously,

"Rarity! What's going on!" she said, acting like this was some sort of cruel joke,

"It's Big Macintosh" Rarity uttered, she weakly explained everything. When she was done talking Twilight took a deep breath and got to her hooves, her horn glowed up and lit the room. Both Twilight and Rarity gasped, what they saw in that room was something nopony should ever see. Rarity tried to scream but Twilight covered her mouth,

"Sshh! We don't want him to come in here just yet" Twilight whispered,

"For Celestia's sake, Twilight! Use your magic to get us out of here!"

Rarity rushed her friend. She took a closer look at the room, the detached heads of ponies hung from the ceilings by their manes. She couldn't recognize any of them because their faces were sliced away, but she knew one of them as one of Sweetie Bell's classmates, Diamond Tiara. It turns out the dripping she could hear were the heads releasing their last drops of blood. Some of the heads looked as ancient as Starswirl the bearded, the others were from recently beheaded ponies. The walls were almost completely swallowed up by blood, there was a single mirror hanging on them. The unusual thing about the mirror was how perfect it was, it was clean and untouched. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity turned their heads towards the door to see it slowly open. Big Macintosh stepped in. He held up a hammer and walked closer to Twilight Sparkle,

"It's cheating if any of ya'll use magic" he laughed and used the end of the hammer to tear out Twilight's horn. Rarity closed her eyes and tried to block out the horrified shreiks of her friend. She opened them to see Twilight Sparkle lying on the ground, panting. Her horn was lying beside her, some flesh still attached to it. Rarity released her stomach contents and vomited all over the blood-stained floor,

"Rarity! Ain't ya'll have ANY manners?" A knock suddenly reached the door, Fluttershy's voice sounded from the outside,

"Is everything okay in there? I heard screaming..". Big Macintosh turned and approached the door,

"Fluttershy, run!" Rarity called, Twilight was still in a heap on the floor. Big Macintosh opened the door and pulled Fluttershy inside,

"I reckon we have another participant in our game, what'da ya'll say?" Big Macintosh turned, violently pulling Fluttershy to his side by the neck, neither said anything. Fluttershy closed her eyes and shreiked as soon as she saw the bloody heads. Big Macintosh dropped Fluttershy on the floor and she immediately curled up into a ball as if she were a scared turtle. Big Macintosh smiled,

"We're going to be playing a game." Rarity wondered what was on the outside, obviously somepony could hear if Fluttershy could hear,

"Ya'll may be wondering how Fluttershy found this here place, I reckon' the crazy animal lady was out here because I invited her here" Big Macintosh sat beside poor Fluttershy, she squealed,

"Poor ol' gullible Fluttershy, too bad she ain't got the guts to win this here game, she'll be dead in about an hour" he announced. Nopony dare ask what the games were about.

"Now ya'll are gon' be playing a game of hide n' seek, accept when ya'll find somepony they don't go to jail," Big Macintosh began to cackle,

"ya'll have to kill em'", Big Macintosh collected himself and went on,

"I've got myself a fenced area in a closed off part of Sweet Apple Acres." Another loud knock was heard from right outside the door. Oh dear! Big Macintosh opened it, allowing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie to come in. He quickly shut the door and locked it,

"Do you like it" Big Macintosh asked,

"It was decorated just for you guys!" Pinkie Pie looked around the room and a few seconds later began to cry. Rainbow Dash just stared up at the heads,

"Uh, what." Rainbow Dash bit her lip as Big Macintosh explained everything.

"No wings" he added onto the long description of the game they were about to play. Big Macintosh pinned Rainbow Dash down and held up a chainsaw,

"Kiss your wings goodbye, Dashie" he ordered before sending the chainsaw into Rainbow Dashes wings. The chainsaw easily tore away Rainbow Dashes flesh,

"Stop squirming, I'm almost done with this wing!" he shouted directly in her ear. He was sitting directly on top of her so she couldn't get away. He ripped off the bone, it made a crunching sound and it fell to the ground with a thump. Rainbow Dash began to sob as Big Macintosh did the same to her other wing. Twilight Sparkle got up and ran to Rainbow Dashes assistance,

"Kill me" she said in a still voice. All ponies were crying at that point. Big Macintosh approached Fluttershy and pinned her down, he placed her wings in his mouth and ripped them away,

"Easy as pie" he mumbled under a mouthful of blood and feathers. He just ripped them right off. Big Macintosh walked towards Pinkie Pie who was laughing and crying at the same time,

"Pin-kie, laughing does-t help at t-t-ime-s li-ke th-the-these.." Rainbow Dash weakly cried from across the room. Pinkie Pie stopped laughing when she saw Big Macintosh hold a knife to her head. She began to hyperventilate,

"Laugh one more time and this knife is going to go directly into your throught" Big Macintosh said in a very low, violent voice. Pinkie Pie nodded as he pulled the knife away and dropped her light pink, squirming body to the floor. He went into a back room and came back out with some rope. He tied each pony together and yanked them out of the evil surrounding. It was very dark outside, each pony could only move by Big Macintosh violently yanking them. They arrived at a fenced off area. It looked like a big cage, even the top of it was fenced off. Big Macintosh opened the gate and pulled the 5 inside. He untied them and closed the large cage. The only thing inside were dead trees and a tall, wooden shack. Each pony cried and laid in a lump on the ground,

"Winner gets to live, if you don't try to win and be a pussy I will come in there and kill you myself"

Big Macintosh grinned, he walked up to Pinkie Pie and stabbed her in the leg, she screamed and shrived in pain, "Inside that shack are weapons, grab them and go hide".

Big Macintosh's words were barally visible under Pinkie's cries for help. There were so many things Rarity found wrong with this besides the gore and death. He's just handing us weapons and letting us run off. She sighed and galloped unevenly towards the shack, trying not to disrupt her wound. She opened it up. 10 weapons sat prompted perfectly against the wall, everypony besides Fluttershy was there by then.

Rarity grabbed a saw and and knife, she really wanted to survive. She looked over at the gate to see Big Macintosh speaking with Fluttershy. She saw Rainbow Dash limp out of the shack, the whites of her eyes where now yellow. Rarity turned violently and galloped into the dead forest, she wondered how far the cage went for. She sat down behind one of the grey, termite-ridden trees and gasped for breath. She wasn't going to kill her friends, she couldn't kill her friends! She began to silently cry. Out of all ponies why would this happen to her? She wondered if the other ponies were going to kill eachother. Well, a sharp, pain-ridden scream answered her question. The scream belonged to Pinkie Pie, she expected Pinkie Pie to win because she was the least wounded. She was surprised any of her friends would even touch one another. Big Macintosh brainwashed them and if their killing eachother she should do it too. She scrambled too her hooves and galloped to the front of the forest. She covered her mouth with both hooves when she saw Pinkie Pie's mangled body. Her eyes filled with tears and she backed away. This wasn't happening. It wasn't only Pinkie Pie. She saw Rainbow Dashes body too, but she didn't have any wounds. Rarity assumed Rainbow Dash died of weakness. Rarity's eyes filled with tears and she kept herself from making a sound. She sucked it up and moved on to see who was capible of killing Pinkie Pie like that. Maybe it was Rainbow Dash?

Twilight Sparkle saw Rarity from her hiding spot. She leaped out, closed her eyes and stabbed Rarity in the neck, blood splattered on Twilight's face. Tissue stuck out of her wound as she yanked the knife out. Rarity gasped for air and died in a split second. Twilight Sparkle fell to the ground and cried. She wiped away the tears and got up. She had to kill Fluttershy or she wouldn't be able to survive. She crept through the huge imprisonment. She stared out from behind a shrub and found Fluttershy lying on the ground and crying, she had a bloody cooking knife in her right hoove. Twilight Sparkle held up her knife and plunged forward, Fluttershy got up with a panicked look on her face and held out her knife. Twilight Sparkle had missed. Twilight got up and plunged forward once more, Fluttershy slid underneath Twilight Sparkle while she was in mid-air and sliced her belly, blood poured out onto Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy could taste the blood in her mouth. She spit on the ground and watched Twilight seize on the ground for a few seconds. She realized Twilight was suffering and stabbed her in the side of the head, Twilight Sparkle was dead. Fluttershy got to her hooves and turned around, heading for the fence Big Macintosh was sitting at. He had an annoying grin on his face, "I win" she could barally utter the words because she had been crying so hard. He opened the gate and grabbed her mane, Fluttershy gasped,

"I get to survive?" he shook his head and grabbed the knife out of her mouth. He pulled speechless, struggling Fluttershy all the way back to the stone shack. He pushed her inside.

Big Macintosh adjusted the clips to keep Fluttershy's eyes open. He made her face the mirror and picked up her knife off the stained ground, she had dropped it while struggling.

"Quiet, Big Macintosh, killing all these innocent ponies, you must think that's a bit strange?" Big Macintosh looked up at the heads hanging by their manes on the ceiling,

"Stop!" Fluttershy screamed, following his gaze. Big Macintosh stifled a laugh,

"You've proven to me that not every pony has innocenence" he yelled,

"But you made me kill my friends!" she cried. Big Macintosh said nothing, he just turned Fluttershy's head towards the mirror and held it there. He made her watch her own reflection as he slit her throught. Blood gushed out of her wound and she fell on the ground, flailing and gasping for breath. Big Macintosh watched her suffer for about 30 minutes. He decided to end it. He left the room for a few minutes and came back with a chainsaw. He threw the chainsaw into Fluttershy's neck and her head detached with a crack.

"Your head would go perfect next to Applejack's".

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this was really short and I apolagize, I might make a longer version in the future. This never really happened(well, obviously ROFL) if any of the ponies in this were insulted by any other pony I wanted to say I have nothing against the pony that was insulted I am just showing it by the offending ponies perspective.

I understand Big Macintosh is in love with Fluttershy but that is not in this fanfic.

I thought Big Macintosh would be good for the crazy pony, at first it was supposed to be Rainbow Dash but then I decided it should be Big Mac.

If theres any errors like if I put somebody or someone instead of somepony let me know.


End file.
